A liquid crystal television receiver, as a television receiver, includes a display module, which includes a display panel having a front surface displaying an image, and a backlight unit configured to emit light toward a rear surface of the display panel, and further includes a front cabinet and a rear cabinet for accommodating the display module in such a way as to sandwich the display module.
The display module, if it is an edge-light type, includes a display panel, an optical sheet, a light guiding plate, a reflection sheet, an LED substrate, a light guiding plate holder, a heat spreader, a BL chassis (backlight chassis), and a panel chassis.
The display panel includes a color filter substrate, a liquid crystal layer, a TFT substrate, and a polarizing plate. The color filter substrate and the TFT substrate are mutually bonded via a sealant, so that the liquid crystal layer intervenes therebetween. The BL chassis has a substantially boxlike shape, which is opened toward the display panel. The light guiding plate, the reflection sheet, the LED substrate, the light guiding plate holder, and the heat spreader are accommodated in the BL chassis.
The panel chassis has a frame shape. The display panel is sandwiched between a bezel (or front cabinet) and the panel chassis. The panel chassis is engaged with a side plate of the BL chassis at a lateral surface of the panel chassis. By the configuration described above, the display panel and the backlight unit are integrated. Light emitted from the LED substrate enters, for example, from a long end surface of the light guiding plate and emits from its main surface toward a rear surface of the display panel.
For example, as discussed in JP 2014-082202 A, a driving circuit board (source substrate) is provided along a lower long side of an outer surface of a bottom plate of the BL chassis. The driving circuit board is connected to the display panel in the following manner.
A plurality of connection terminals for source (not illustrated) are formed in a lower long side region of the TFT substrate of the display panel. Connection terminals to be connected to the connection terminals described above are formed in one long side region of a rectangular connection film, such as System On Film (SOF). Both connection terminals are pressure-bonded by using anisotropic conductive film.
A plurality of connection terminals are formed in a lower long side region of the driving circuit board. Connection terminals to be connected to the connection terminals described above are formed in the other long side region of the connection film. Both connection terminals are pressure-bonded by using anisotropic conductive film.
An IC chip for driving a liquid crystal is mounted on a film-like base of the connection film. An outer surface of the connection film is brought into close contact with an inner surface of a metal bezel so that the heat of the IC chip is dissipated.
According to the above-mentioned configuration of the conventional display device, the process of bringing the bezel into contact with the connection film in such a way as to secure the above-mentioned heat dissipation of the IC chip may strongly press the connection film if there is a variation in assembling. In this case, the above-mentioned pressure-bonded portion between the connection terminal of the TFT substrate and the connection terminal of the connection film, or the pressure-bonded portion between the connection terminal of the driving circuit board and the other connection terminal of the connection film, may be subjected to a significant load. As a result, breaking of wire may occur.